Feeling's of all sorts
by Koori Hime
Summary: Vincent is starting to feel things toward his lord. What’s a bat to do? And what will GuiltnaZan do when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: __Vincent is starting to feel things toward his lord. What's a bat to do? And what will Guilt-__na__-__Zan__ do when he finds out?_

Feeling's of all sort

Chapter One:

Guilt-na-Zan finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Vampire Doll. TT

It was a beautiful morning in the mansion. As a bat hung, upside down. Just then, the godfather clock starting chiming. The bat woke up and fell off of his perch. He stumbled up. Mumbling. When he got to his masters room he was in for a big surprise….

"M-my lord!!!" Vincent stuttered. Guilt-na-Zan was already awake and he just finished putting on his clothes. He was not in girl form. What happened?

"Good Morning Vincent." Guilt-na-Zan said to his friend. He turned around to see Vincent looking at him weird. He then turned around and wondered what was up.

"You've been acting strange Vincent. What's wrong?" Guilt-na-Zan asked the embarrassed bat. When he didn't get an answer, he turned around to find Vincent on the ground. He rushed over (o.O) to see what was wrong…

"Vincent! VINCENT!" Guilt-Na-Zan yelled at him. Vincent had tears in his eyes. He couldn't hold in much longer, not with his lord asking him what was wrong. Oh, well; he better get it over with anyway. Vincent reached up, just as Guilt-Na-Zan's eyes widened. Vincent kissed him. Soft on the mouth. He didn't wait for an answer as he got up and ran. But Guilt-Na-Zan is faster, he quickly snatched Vincent's wrist.

"Is that what's been bothering you all this time Vincent?" He whispered. Vincent didn't answer. Guilt-Na-Zan wanted answers. He glared at him. That made Vincent answer.

"Y-yes my l-lord." Vincent sobbed. "I didn't mean to. I'm so sor-" He got cut off my his lord kissing him back, hard. Vincent's eyes widened. But, he didn't kiss back. After that was done; Guilt-Na-Zan stared at him. With a weird look in his face.

"M-my lord. What happened? Why aren't you in your girl form?" Vincent asked, frowning. Guilt-Na-Zan was about to answer when Kyoji came out suddenly.

"I made a new perfume. That makes it last longer." He simply said. He had the video camera out, so, he caught the whole thing. Vincent sweatdropped and Guilt-Na-Zan started ranting. Kyoji ignored it. And walked out of the room….

"Well……….." Vincent said. He looked at his lord. And looked out the window….He just hoped that everything would be ok….


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling's of all sorts

Chapter 2:

It's been 2 weeks since the "Incident" and Vincent was helping Tonae with something. Just then Guilt-Na-Zan came in and said his hello's and asked if he could borrow Vincent.

"Sure you can Guilt-na!"

"Thank you Tonae…Vincent…let's go"

"Hai my lord"

They walked around for a little bit and then Guilt-na-zan pinned Vincent up against the tree; he smirked at him as Vincent began to sqirm around.

"M-my lord?!"

"Yes Vincent?"

"W-was there something y-you needed?"

"I have it right in front of me"

Vincent looked around and then he realized what he meant, but before he could get anything said, Guilt-na-zan had his mouth on his, his tounge exploring Vincents mouth as Vincent moaned quietly. He broke off the kiss, panting.  
"My lord…what if someone see's?"

"like?"

"ME!"

Both of them turned around to find Kyoji, video camera in hand—once again and started going off and Guilt-na-zan started growling. Seeing this, Kyoji smirked and ran away, with Guit-na-zan behind him. Poor Vincent went back into the house and sulked.


	3. Sakura Kiss

Feelings of all sorts

Chapter 3

Sakura Kiss

**Authors Note: **

_**Whaa~~ Here's a long waited chapter of Vampire Doll! Wheee!! I've been busy with school and a writer's block. I hate those .. **_

_**I was listening to the song Sakura Kiss by **__**Chieko Kawabe…that gave me my inspiration for this chapter! **_

_**Here's a long awaited chapter! **_

_**Please enjoy!!!!**_

After that incident with Kyoji…Vincent just wanted to go somewhere quiet and peaceful. There were some Sakura Tree's in the back so he went up there. High up in the branches; he sighed and looked around and about. Kyoji was out. Thank goodness for that! Vincent thought. I don't think I could handle another one of those days. He thought. Vincent hasn't seen Guilt-Na-Zan all day. It was starting to make him fidgety. He wondered if he would be in his girl or guy form. Seeing his lord in a dress wouldn't be bad. Vincent blushed to the tips of his ears. Thanks to Kyoji…I haven't had a proper kiss from my lord in awhile. It was kind of embarrassing; if one thought about that kind of stuff. Which he did not….did he? Last time he checked he was….normal? How could be wanting your lord a normal thing?! He all but screamed. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his lord coming up and joining him until it was too late. "Vincent" he quickly turned around and was meet by a pair of warm lips. My lord! Vincent thought. Guilt-Na-Zan grinned at Vincent's expression and ran his tongue on the bottom of his lip to ask for permission. Vincent opened his mouth and allowed his lords tongue in his mouth. His tongue had shyly come out to play with his lords. When he felt his lord's hands on his thigh and one under his shirt, he grew bolder. He ran his tongue along the one side of his lord's fangs and tugged on his tongue. He then shyly moved his hand up to his lord's hair. He started to move closer, he could feel his lord moving closer also. He felt Guilt-Na-Zan remove his jacket and started to remove that corset thing. Once his jacket was off, he worked on Vincent's pants. Vincent blushed and opened his eyes after he broke the kiss. "M-My Lord?..." he stuttered. Guilt-Na-Zan looked at him with lust and love. "Am I going to fast Vincent?" he purred as he licked Vincent's throat. He tilted his head upwards and moaned quietly. Guilt-Na-Zan smirked and licked downward onto his chest and nipped at Vincents nipple. He swirled his tongue around the little pink nub and Vincent moaned loudly. When his lord went for more, something happened.


	4. Phantom of the What?

Feelings of all Sorts

Chapter 4:

Phantom of the What?

**Arthurs Note: I got the title idea from listening to "Phantom of the Opera" So the title doesn't belong to be…the characters don't belong to me. I just merely came up with the idea. Here's another chapter of FOAS! (Feelings of all sorts) **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY! **

**~Koori Hime~ **

Something happened alright; a figure had appeared behind Vincent and had growled loudly that it made him jump. Guilt-Na-Zan looked up at the stranger and his eyes were slowly turning silver. "Who are you?!" the masked figure smirked, his pearly white fangs glistening in the sun. "I am...Allen…I am the Phantom of the skies" Vincent and Guilt-Na-Zan looked at each other in confusion. "Phantom of…what," Vincent asked. Allen fell over and twitched then he popped back up in rage. His eyes had flames in them. "YOU NEVER HEARD OF ME?!" "Can't say that I have…sorry?" Allen sighed. "The Phantom of the Skies, well, haunts the skies, looking for lost souls or anybody that's looking for heaven." Vincent nodded. "I see…but why are you here?" He sighed, "Every couple of decades I can come see the people that I wish to see. "Why Us?" Vincent asked. "So many questions" Allen murmured. All the while, when Vincent and Allen were talking, Guilt-Na-Zan was observing the stranger "He seems…familiar" he shook his head and growled. "What is your purpose here?" Allen grinned. "I wanted to come down and here I landed…You must be the great Guilt-Na-Zan…we've heard of you" Vincent shrugged. "There's…more of you?" Allen nodded, he was getting giddy. "_I have to be careful…Master wants them alive…but I can't give off that I'm a traitor or something when we just meet….Master has plans for the bat…But what shall I do with the damn vampire? They appear as if they're lovers…Dammit…screw you master…for giving me a difficult assignment…But they look happy the way they are…why do we have to come and interrupt them?" _ Allen thought. "of course! There's a lot of us…you can't see us unless we want to be seen…" Allen was 5'6, with shoulder length blonde hair, his eyes were a piercing blue and he had on regular clothing. Which consisted of: A ripped shirt, and baggy pants, he had converses on and a lot of rings and chains. His ears were pierced and he had black wings. Which were tucked behind me neatly. He also had cute little doggy ears. "You're a half-breed aren't you?" Guilt-Na-Zan suddenly spoke up. His tone wasn't happy anymore. He was tired of getting interrupted. It was starting to piss him off. Vincent…poor Vincent just wanted his lord and him to have something, but they couldn't. Something felt off about this Allen person, he just couldn't put his finger on it. But little did he know, him and his lord are about to be separated, once again.


End file.
